What I've Become
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: It's almost been two decades since the Great War and Katara thinks of what has become of her life since then. But life of a Fire Lady doesn't offer much free time. Zutara R


**What I've Become**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor have I ever owned Avatar: The Last Airbender, I just borrow the characters and screw up with their lives.

**Summary: **It's almost been two decades since the Great War and Katara thinks of what has become of her life since then. But life of a Fire Lady doesn't offer much free time.

**Pairings: **Zuko & Katara, Sokka & Suki

**Rating: **PG13

**Warning: **Some possible swear words and mentioning of intimate acts.

**POV: **Katara's

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and am greeted by darkness. It's autumn and the sun hasn't risen yet. I wonder why I'm even awake at this ungodly hour; it's mostly my husband that wakes up first.

My husband. Those words ring somehow strange even after almost fifteen years of marriage. When I imagined how my life would look like, as a little girl, I haven't even dreamed of thinking I would end up in the bed I'm now in, in the arms that hold me tightly to a strong chest. But which girl from a little village in the South Pole has ever dreamed of becoming the Fire Lady? I know I haven't. My dream of future, back then, was to marry a nice man from my own tribe, or possibly someone from the Northern Water Tribe, settle down and raise a few kids of my own, have a nice laid back life.

Then Sokka and I found Aang and everything changed. With Aang I met another person that frightened me to no end in the beginning, Fire Prince Zuko. I'll never forget when I first saw him, coming down that ramp in full Fire Nation armor looking sour with a scowl on his face and a big red scar over his left eye. They say that the first impression is the most important one; well my first impression of Zuko wasn't the best. And it didn't help that he proceeded to chase us across the world. But something changed when he tied me to a tree in the whole pirates incident. He was so different; he tried coaxing out of me Aang's whereabouts, instead of trying to force me. Something in me changed that night, and I begun seeing the scar-faced Fire Prince in another light. Then Zhao came to the Northern Water Tribe and Zuko surprised us in the Spirit Oasis, once again trying to take Aang. I was alone and slightly terrified, but the moon shone down on me, giving me courage, and my inner self told me that now what the time to put to use what Master Pakku taught me, and I did just that. For a short time it seemed that I would over-power Zuko, but just when I thought that it was over and that I have won, the sun came out, and I was powerless against him. I'll never forget his words as he stood over me and said: "You rise with the moon, and I rise with the sun." After that Zuko seemed to have stopped chasing us, but his crazy sister was hot on our heels. We faced Azula in a ghost-town and met and his Uncle Iroh again, that was the first time we fought alongside him. Azula injured Iroh and Zuko chased us away as I tried to help the old man. We went to Ba Sing Sei, not knowing that Zuko and his Uncle had the same intention. But we din't see them there. Ba Sing Sei is a big city and while we were in the Upper Circle, Zuko and I roh resided in the Lower Circle working as servers in a little tea-house. Then we finally accomplished what we set out to do, and the Earth King promised us his help. But we weren't of such luck. Dressed as Kiyoshi Warriors, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai came into the city. They worked together with the Dai Li and took over Ba Sing Sei. I was thrown into the catacombs, below the streets of the city. There I met Zuko again. It almost seemed that he had changed and I was ready to use the Spirit Oasis water Master Pakku gave me, to heal his scar. But Aang and Iroh came and interrupted us. Then we faced Azula and Zuko betrayed me, he took her side. My trust in him was broken the day it had been born, I started hating him. Azula almost killed Aang, and had it not been for the Oasis water...

Sokka and I were reunited with our tribe during the time Aang was out, and together with them we made our way to the Fire Nation, disguised as Fire nation citizens.

Then the day of the Black Sun came.

But it didn't go the way we had hoped it would. At the end we accomplished nothing and were forced to return. We traveled to the Western Air Temple. On our way there we met Haru again and later Tod, who joined us. But the biggest surprise came when Zuko and Iroh stood one day before our faces. Aang was overjoyed to have two Firebending teachers, Toph has taken a liking to Iroh a long time ago and seemed to have nothing against Zuko either, Haru and Tod were blissfully unaware of who exactly the two were and took them in, only Sokka and I seemed weary of them. That changed soon enough, upon both of us seeing what a great person Iroh is, and Sokka developing some strange kind of bond with Zuko, even though they kept arguing and fighting. Only I didn't trust Zuko the slightest. His betrayal in the catacombs of Ba Sing Sei was still fresh in my mind and heart; I had no desire to feel that kind of ache ever again. But Zuko seemed intent on wining my trust. We kept arguing over nothing, mostly me yelling at him for every look and movement he made, but I started to soften up to him as he made it clear that I and my opinion meant something to him.

One night we found ourselves unable to sleep and got to talk. He apologized for everything he has done, and looking into his golden eyes I wasn't able to refuse him anything, instead I put my arms around him, whispering that I forgave him, and as his arms clutched me tightly in response I knew that my feelings for him have gone over the line of friendship. We started a secret and really silly relationship, but given as it was, it didn't stay secret for very long. In a short time, Zuko and I were officially together and I had to keep Sokka from murdering my new boyfriend.

Under Iroh and Zuko, Aang mastered Firebending soon enough, and the Guru has helped him master the Avatar State. We were ready for another try to over-throw Fire Lord Ozai.

We made our way across Earth Kingdom, gathering Earthbenders who were willing to join us and sent massages to the Water Tribes. Soon enough an army of Water and Earthbenders was ready to march in the Fire Nation Capitol and end the Great War.

The trip to the Fire Nation was long, but we made it. Our ships harbored in the docks of the Capitol City without anyone suspecting anything, those were Fire Nation passenger ships anyway. Under disguise we invaded the city and made plans for a few days. On the ninth day of autumn our armies and we were ready.

In a surprise attack we stormed the Palace and a big fight ensured. Our army outnumbered the guards there and they were forced to give up, if they wanted to stay alive. But our biggest problems were Azula and Ozai. Zuko, Aang and I faced Azula on our way to the Throne Room, where Ozai was. We fought bitterly and we were about to win when Aang told Zuko and I to go and find Ozai, he would finish Azula. We did as told. Sure enough Oazi was in the Throne Room. I was ready to give my best but Zuko wouldn't want to hear it, he made me promise to stay away from the fight. Always true to my word I did just that.

Zuko fought his sire with his whole being. Ozai was cocky, insulting Zuko and only making him angrier. Then he made the final mistake as he told Zuko that he was just a little bastard, undeserving to his mother's son. That broke the last straw and Zuko, in a gigantic burst of power burned his sire to ashes.

Just when we thought that everything was over, a heavily injured Azula came and in a desperate attempt shot lightening at Zuko. He was able to channel it through his body back at her, and make an end to her as well. But he was almost half dead for his injuries. I had hurried to him and with the help of my healing and the ability of Bloodbending healed him enough to stay awake and on his legs.

We went to search for the others. A fear had setteled in my stomach when I had seen Azula. What was with Aang? We found him half dead, but we were too late. Our only comfort was that he didn't die in Avatar State and would be reborn in the Water Tribes.

Our lives had slowly begun to settle down. Iroh was crowned Fire Lord, Zuko didn't feel like he could take the throne just yet, but he was Iroh's heir.

A few months after that, despite what all the Nobles had to say, Zuko and I married in a traditional wedding ceremony.

Since my family lived in the South Pole, we arranged that I would wait for Zuko in and estate near the Palace that belonged to Iroh. The new Fire Lord has pardoned Mai and Ty Lee, since they have helped us in the final battle, and Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, the twins Kaya and Kara my neighbors from the South Pole and Ying Fa whom I met in the Northern Water Tribe agreed to be bridesmaids. They made Zuko do all sort of things before they deemed him good enough and were satisfied with the red packets with money. We had arrived at the Palace and I stepped over a saddle as I crossed the threshold. Soon enough Zuko and stood before the family alter paying homage to Heaven and Earth, the family ancestors and Tsao-Chün, the kitchen God. The tea with the two lotus seeds was offered to Iroh, since Zuko's parents were dead. Zuko and I bowed to each other completing the ceremony.

Then we were led the 'bridal chambers', where we were sat on the bed and offered honey and wine that were served in two goblets linked by a red thread. Zuko and I took a few sips, exchanged the goblets and drank the rest. Then we were left to consummate our marriage.

The day after Zuko and I have served tea to Iroh, who was the only left of Zuko's family. After the tea was served a sip was taken and Iroh gifted us with red packets with money and jewelry as a formal introduction to the family.

On the same day, Iroh together with my family gave a lavish wedding banquet as a public recognition of our union. Most of the foods served were symbolic -- a whole fish would be served because the word for fish, yu, sounds like the word for plenty, meaning a wish for abundance. Serving sweet lotus seeds for dessert symbolized a wish for many children.

The day after, I have woken early at dawn to honor my ancestors and that was the day I was formally introduced to all of Zuko's family and friends who would offer me gifts. But with this situation I was introduced to the Court and the highest ranking members offered me lavish gifts and Iroh gave me the title of the Fire Princess.

On the third day after the ceremony Zuko and I visited my family, who was still staying at Iroh's estate. By then I wasn't considered a part of the family, but a guest of the house.

Zuko and I were finally married.

By then I was pregnant in the fifth month. Three months later I bore Zuko twins, a boy and a girl. We named them Iroh and Ursa. Our little Iroh was dark-skinned, black-haired and had Zuko's golden eyes; Ursa has skin as white as snow, deep brown hair and eyes of glowing azures. Both our beautiful children were perfect.

As they reached the age of seven, Ursa has shown Firebending abilities and Iroh Waterbending. We were still wondering how come that they can bend at all when Iroh started bending the air and Ursa the earth. Not one but two new Avatars were born, Zuko and mine children.

The Sages told us that both were the Avatar because they were identical twins and we suspected that both would only bend two of the four elements. But at the age of fourteen Iroh started Firebending and Ursa learned how to Waterbend, soon enough they had both started learning how to bend all four elements.

Uncle Iroh has died eight years ago, quite suddenly. One day he was out playing with the children and the next day he didn't wake up in the morning. Zuko was crowned Fire Lord and I Fire Lady. Our lives are happy, but we miss our beloved Uncle a lot.

Sometime after Zuko and mine wedding Sokka and Suki got married. We weren't able to attend, due to a full schedule, but they weren't angry. Their first child was a girl, they named her Yue, and truly the moon shone on the girl. Suki bore Sokka another girl and they name her Kanna, for my and Sokka's Gran Gran, who has died three years after my wedding.

Four years ago I gifted Zuko with one more daughter, white-skinned, black-haired and golden eyed. She looked so much like Zuko's grandmother Aila and we decided to give her that name.

I stretch a bit; the first rays of sun are peeking in our bedroom. Zuko stirs and burrows his face in my neck, nuzzling me; I smile and caress his hair.

"Good morning, my lord."

He mumbles something incoherent and I chuckle. The he lifts his head and kisses me on the lips, whispering, "Happy Birthday, love." Indeed today is my birthday. Friends, family and delegates from the whole world have gathered over the last few days in the Palace, a grand celebration will be held tonight. A long day lies in front of my husband and I.

* * *

**AN: My first Avatar story. Please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it.**

**Jasmin**


End file.
